Love and War
by DianaMoth
Summary: There is a time and place for everything. The battlefield isn't where Yoshino will find love, but afterwards... why not? Shikaku certainly doesn't seem to object. [Image Credits: Wei on pixiv, id 542330]
1. Yoshino's PoV

_I'm cleaning up my drafts. This used to be the start of a "SI-OC as Yoshino" story that I'll never finish. As I read it again, I realized that with some cleaning up it did a good Yoshino/Shikaku one-shot, so here it is. As a consequence, Yoshino might appear a little OOC, but with the little we know about her it doesn't mean much._

 _A detail: I'm french and this isn't beta-ed. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Send me a nice review with a correction if something bothers you._

* * *

Love wasn't a shinobi's priority, even less so during wartime.

Their first meeting wasn't a fairytale. It's a war story, filled with blood, screams and terror.

It's Yoshino's third deployment on the battlefront. She was part of the medical team in the base camp led by the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team.

The first time she spoke to Nara Shikaku, he has two open gashes across his face, and she ordered him to stop moving because he's wasting both their time. He barely glanced at her, but stayed still while listening to a chuunin's report. He's gone as soon as the skin is closed without a glance back at her. She didn't bother telling him that it will scare because of the poison, nor did she thought about what a shame it was to disfigure such an handsome face. There wasn't enough time to think about anything else than their work.

Nara Shikaku was a good strategist and a good leader. One of those who cared about his men's health, asked for the medics' report and listened to their suggestions. She respected him for that. Obeying his orders was done without a second thought. She had faith in his capacities.

Yoshino patched up each member of the Ino-Shika-Cho one time or another. She learned to work with the rest of the team hovering nearby, often speaking together like she wasn't even there. It didn't matter. They all had a job to do. Theirs was to find their next course of action. Hers was to make sure they were in a good enough state to do it.

Sometimes they thanked her distractedly. That was Choza most often; Shikaku was always lost in thought, contemplating their next move.

o

Their time on the battlefront came to an end simultaneously.

One week of rest, then five weeks of work in Konoha's hospital before she was sent back on the front. That was Yoshino's schedule, and she was perfectly aware that the hospital wouldn't be a pleasure trip either. As such, she spent her first week doing the least she could, including cooking.

It wasn't a surprise when she found several soldiers from her previous deployment at an Akimichi's restaurant; it was offering a discount to those coming back from the battlefront.

However, she didn't expect to be greeted warmly and invited to join them at the largest table, a low traditional one around which they sat on pillows.

When she received several pats on the shoulder and an Akimichi boasted to their waitress that Yoshino was one of the great medics that had repeatedly saved their lives, she blushed, pleased by the recognition. They all did their job so mindlessly that she nearly thought that no-one even noticed her anymore. She was glad to be proven wrong.

The seating arrangements changed a few times as people came and went. Yoshino ended up on Shikaku's right side. The jounin looked up from his glass of sake to acknowledge her presence with a nod. He was slouching with an arm over his raised knee.

"How was your first night back in Konoha, Yoshino-san?" He drawled.

"Short but blissfully quiet and uninterrupted. It's easier to deal with only five hours of sleep if I can linger in bed one more hour, then drag myself to the kotatsu for another hour of nothing to do, and then lounge in the sun on the balcony for another hour," she replied casually.

Shikaku snorted and nodded. "Agreed. Yet, I wouldn't have pegged you for the type to stay inactive."

She groaned. "I'm not, not really, but come on, give me a break. You know what we went through and I know what's waiting for me at the end of the week."

He laughed briefly. "We all deserve a break," he agreed before sipping his sake. "It's just good to see you let your hair down, doc." He gestured toward the long brown hair falling on her back instead of styled in her usual bun, but he clearly meant it literally _and_ figuratively.

"It's now or never, isn't it?" She replied, resisting the urge to touch her hair.

He hummed in agreement and went back to his glass. A few seconds later, his friends caught his attention and kept it for the rest of the meal.

That was the first time she spoke to him about anything other than work, and she expected that it would be the last time, at least for a while.

Yet, when she stood up to take her leave, one of the last ones left apart from the Ino-Shika-Cho, he turned and looked up at her. "We're planning a party the evening after tomorrow at Choza's house. Join us if you're interested."

She froze and glanced at the Akimichi who gave her a friendly smile. Yoshino was from a small shinobi family, not a clan. She was a second generation kunoichi, from average chuunin parents. Her social circle had always been humble. To be invited at a clan's party was probably the opportunity of a lifetime.

She nodded.

o

For all that, Yoshino hadn't expected anything lifechanging from this party. Those occasions weren't really her cup of tea. She was an introvert, and she didn't have many friends. That's how she prefered it.

She had planned to watch, mostly.

She ended up in a guest room, playing shogi with Shikaku.

"Why did I think this was a good idea, again?" She grumbled, leaning forward with her chin in her hand.

Shikaku shook a bottle of sake.

"Oh, yeah, that'd do it." She sighed and stretched her neck, then changed position from cross-legged to seiza so she could lean forward, her weight resting on her hands in front of her, bringing her nose closer to the board.

"Do you see a solution better this way?" Shikaku teased with a smirk, patiently waiting for her move.

"No," she huffed. Straightening somewhat, she pushed back a strand of hair and finally moved her gold general, although without conviction. "I'm sorry. I'm not much of a challenge."

Shikaku shrugged lazily. "Still better than watching Choza's brother embarrassing himself."

Rubbing her face, Yoshino chuckled distractedly. "True… Ah. I really can't see anyway out of that one. I give up."

"You're stuck," Shikaku agreed with a nod.

They cleared the board quietly, their hands touching briefly.

They left the room in a comfortable silence and walked back to the party, where they discovered that a brawl had break out. Several tables were upturn. An Akimichi and an Inuzuka looked banged up. As the only medic around, Yoshino instinctively turned to check on them.

"Don't," Inoichi told her as he came to join them on the patio, his girlfriend by his side. "They're fine. A few bruises will remind them to find a better way to vent."

"Oh, wonderful, more training injuries for the hospital!" Yoshino joked, but she stayed by Shikaku's side.

"That's not what I had in mind," Inoichi replied with a smirk, adjusting his hold around Nadeshiko, an analyst working for Intelligence, five years older than him, elegant and friendly.

"Why do you think there are as many women as men tonight?" Shikaku drawled with half-closed eyes.

"Gender equality?" Yoshino replied. "I know, I know, wishful thinking on my part. Do you always plan your parties like a battle?"

Inoichi snorted. "Thankfully, his battle plans work better than this party."

"You know what they say: no battleplan ever survives first contact with the enemy."

"And who is the enemy in this scenario?" Shikaku asked, slouching with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, thankfully for you, not me, because you really need an ally." She turned towards him with a hand on her hip. "I can't tell if you just want a night together or more than that so I'll make it easier for you: do you plan to see me home tonight or not?"

Inoichi burst into laughter, leaning on Nadeshiko to stay upright, while his girlfriend hid her glee behind a slender hand.

Yoshino noticed this from the corner of her eyes, too focused on her eye contact with Shikaku. He seemed to have woken up at her jibe, staring at her with a spark of… something. Interest? Amusement?

"Yeah."

"Good, then let's go, before I have to play nurse for the rest of the night. Inoichi-san, Nadeshiko-san, have a good night."

"You too, Yoshino-san," Nadeshiko replied for herself and her boyfriend since he was too busy calming down to do so.

Shikaku followed her to the stairs where they had left their shoes. When he leaned down to grab his, his mouth was at her ears' level, and he murmured: "I don't mind you playing nurse if that's your thing."

She walked into that one, really, but it surprised her nonetheless. Her response was a knee-jerk reaction: blushing fiercely, she punched him in the shoulder… or tried to. He avoided her attack with a cheerful laugh and caught her hand in his before she could try again.

"That was too tempting," he admitted before raising her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it softly. He didn't apologize, unrepentant, but the soft smile he gave her appeased her nonetheless.

He steadied her while she put on her shoes but didn't relinquish her hand when she mumbled "let's go", her cheekbones still pink and her eyes lowered.

They didn't talk as they walked to her home. Yoshino led the way by giving Shikaku's hand a few tugs.

The evening was a little cool, but the wind was really chilly, and it rushed into the open hallway on the third floor of her apartment building. She shivered as she took her keys out of a pocket. Shikaku leaned against the wall nonchalantly, waiting for her to open and shielding her from the wind at the same time. What a casual gentleman, she thought, amused.

"You never answered my question," she pointed out as she opened the door and stepped into the genkan. "Are you here for the night, or for more?" She closed the door behind him and looked up as he stared down at her.

They were extremely close, but she didn't move. He was intently focused on her; to have his full attention was heady.

"Depends," he said, watching her lazily, "on if you're still interested after tonight."

"Good point," she admitted with a tilt of her head.

His eyes went down to her lips. She tugged on his kimono and that was all the encouragement he needed to lean forward and kiss her. He tasted of sake. His stubble rubbed against her skin softly, and his warmth seeped into her. It was… strangely comforting, probably because she hadn't experienced a touch which wasn't strictly professional for ages.

When the kiss stopped, his lips lingered at the corner of her mouth for a second before he went to nuzzle the soft skin behind her ear. She held onto his kimono to stay steady, breathing in his scent with her eyes closed. He smelt earthy and woodsy. She wouldn't be surprised to hear that he spent most of his free time in the Nara Clan forest.

She liked it a lot, and she wanted him in her bed, not on the floor.

"Shoes," she said. As soon as they were barefoot, she ignored the slippers and dragged him to her bedroom.

He caught her and pulled her back against his chest with an arm around her waist and his face against her neck. "Smell good," he mumbled.

Perfume was a bad idea during missions, and Yoshino didn't even think about it the rest of the time. However, her dress was smelling like the lavender she used to protect her casual clothes from moths (considering how little she put them on, it was essential).

Shikaku pulled on her sleeve, baring her shoulder. His stubble rubbing on her sensitive skin made her shiver. She raised an arm to bury her fingers in his hair, messing up his ponytail and getting a hum of approval when she gently scratched his scalp.

"Bed," she breathed when he nipped at her earlobe.

He followed obediently.

o

"I like your battle plans," Yoshino admitted an hour later after a quick trip to the bathroom. She slid back under the covers and snuggled closer to Shikaku.

He hummed and adjusted his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "A good ally makes it better," he replied, already dozing off.

She chuckled and spread her fingers above his heart.

"I assure you this wasn't enough to kill me," he teased her. His eyes were closed, but his hand tightened gently around her waist.

She huffed. "I know that, but my nightmares tend to make me forget." A little embarrassed to have admitted this so freely, she curled up. "Just go to sleep."

Merciful, Shikaku simply hummed his agreement.

In the middle of the night, she woke up with a start on the other side of the mattress. She managed two full respirations before the body behind her shifted and a hand came to rest on her hip. When she didn't react violently, Shikaku wrapped himself around her. His bare chest was against her skin, his heartbeat reverberating in her body. He didn't say a word. He simply kissed her neck. Slowly, she relaxed. She managed to go back to sleep without too much difficulty.

It was rare enough that she felt quite good in the morning. Good enough that a few caresses easily convinced her of the benefits of morning sex.

She watched as he stood up naked to retrieve his clothes. She stretched under the sheets and appreciated the view of his muscled back with half-closed lids.

He left for the bathroom with just his underwear on and came back a few minutes later with his hair pulled back into his usual ponytail. He sat on the corner of the bed to put on his pants.

Yoshino crawled to join him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm still interested. You?"

He turned his head to catch her eye and nodded. "Yeah."

"Dinner?"

"Tomorrow?"

"At seven. Sushi?"

"The restaurant between the library and the Naka river is good."

"Deal. Goodbye kiss?"

He indulged her without needing to be asked twice and she watched him leave with a pleased smile.


	2. Shikaku's PoV

_Someone asked for Shikaku's PoV and I love them so much (and your nice reviews! I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one wanting to read more about them) that I was quite willing to do so, so here have some more. :3 Reminder that this is a **Mature** rating: I extended the steamy bits a little (nothing graphic though, I'm still not a smut writer, but I try to improve on it ___nonetheless, good_ sexy scenes can be nice)._

* * *

Shikaku didn't notice her at first. She was one medic among many. He just got disfigured by a poisoned puppet in an attempt to save his troops, and his mind was focused on how to prevent such a situation to occur again. Obeying her when she told him to stop moving was just as natural as following the instructions of those in charge. It was the sickbay, her territory. It barely registered.

He ended up with scars. Inoichi teased him about it, saying that women liked those kind of things. Shikaku forgot about it as soon as it stopped to hurt when he frowned (which happened a lot).

He truly noticed her for the first time when Choza mentioned her. In their team, Choza was the heart, the one handling the 'people part' of leading a battalion. If he said that someone was worthy of attention, Shikaku believed him.

Inoichi was the injured one this time. While he was treated, Shikaku sat on an empty cot nearby as he read a report. Choza stayed standing, leaning against a pole to let the nurses come and go.

"She's good."

Shikaku blinked and looked up from the scroll to follow Choza's stare. The medic-nin who was walking away from them looked their age, with her brown hair tied in a strict bun. While conventionally pretty, she didn't stand out.

Choza smiled at his questioning glance. "You didn't even notice, did you? You two, you sometimes make it harder for medics, but with her you do as she orders without even thinking about it."

"Is that why the others let her deal with us each time we come in?" Inoichi asked as he pulled his jacket back on.

They did? Shikaku hadn't pay attention.

"Probably," Choza replied.

"Well, she just has this voice... I don't know about Shikaku, but she reminds me of my grandmother."

"Yeah, something like that," Shikaku agreed as he tried to remember their interactions. She was just the no-nonsense kind of women whom he had been raised to respect on sight if he didn't want things to be more troublesome. "It's in the posture too. What's her name?"

"Yamamene Yoshino."

"Ah. Yes. Nohara-san's second in command. Makes sense." Shikaku nodded and went back to his report.

o

Once they were back from the battlefront, Shikaku slept _a lot_. He only let his friends drag him out of bed with the appeal of quality food at a reasonable price.

Inviting Yoshino to their incoming party was unplanned. Not that she wouldn't have been invited: Choza or Inoichi would have done it. That's the thing though: they generally took care of the social details. That he made the effort to do it himself didn't escape his friends' attention. Once Yoshino had left, they turned toward him with a smirk (Inoichi's) or a curious smile (Choza's).

"Well, well, well… did she caught your eye?" Inoichi asked, leaning closer. Being the first of them with a fiancée, there was nothing he wanted more than to see his friends settle down too (something about marital bliss… Shikaku had stopped listening).

"Maybe," Shikaku replied noncommittally. He couldn't really explain it, but now that he noticed her, he couldn't look away. Her 'no-nonsense and yet friendly' attitude pleased him. He was curious to see if it would hold in a more relaxed setting.

o

Yoshino arrived in the midst of the other guests, skirting discreetly around the group, and yet Shikaku noticed her easily enough. She was wearing a pink dress, modest and unremarkable except for the fact that it fit her perfectly. It was made to her measurements (considering her lack of status, she probably had a tailor in her family, otherwise she couldn't afford it) and showcased her curves, which were completely hidden under her usual uniform. She had let her hair down and applied just a touch of make-up.

Shikaku noticed all of this as he watched from his sitting position further back, on the patio.

She accepted a glass from Choza and went around the group, stopping a few times to greet the people she knew, but not mingling for long. An introvert, like him. She was looking for somewhere to settle and had pegged the shady patio as the best place. As soon as she was close enough, she noticed him and their eyes met.

"Not a fan of big gatherings?" Shikaku asked.

"Not really, no," she admitted as she sat by his side.

He noticed her glass was empty and raised the bottle he had kept by his side in a silent offering. At her nod, he served her. "Neither am I. Getting a few days of quiet and solitude was a welcome change."

"Tell me about it. Also: uninterrupted sleep, decent food and absence of stress. It does wonder for my skin," she jested.

"Does it?"

"Not really, I'd need more than a few days for that, but a girl can dream. I already got pitying looks from the hairdresser this morning: she gave me conditioner for free to 'thank me for my service to the village' with strict instructions to use it generously for the good of my 'poor hair'. Charming. Someone would have told me if I looked like a scarecrow and should rather cut it all out, right?"

"Civilians tend to be over-dramatic."

"They do, don't they?"

They made small talk for a few minutes before silence settled between them. After another glass of sake, Shikaku offered a shogi game and was happily surprised when it was accepted.

He didn't discover a hidden strategist in Yoshino, but she gave it an honest try and that's all he asked from most people. She took her time to find her next move, looking for the best option. It gave him time to observe her and think about _his_ next move. He liked her. She was attractive but not too pretty, interesting but not troublesome. He liked the way she pursed her lips when she was deep in thought. He wanted to touch them…

The way she moved and fidgeted around the board would have annoyed him if she wasn't so cute when she did so, especially since he was pretty sure this was due to how much she drank.

Distracted from his thoughts by Yoshino's admission of defeat, he focused on clearing the board, but he didn't go out of his way to avoid their fingers brushing together. Although he wouldn't admit it, the slight touch was a test, that she passed when she hid a blush by biting her bottom lip. She was not uninterested. Good to know.

o

To have a woman take charge of the forward approach appealed to his lazy side. That the same woman was smart enough to know he was interested before she made her move appealed to his demanding standards. She was the kind of women that could keep up with him, maybe not on the strategic field but in daily life. He had learned from experience that most women tended to let him lead due to his status, which led to a lot of missed opportunities because he just couldn't be bothered to make an effort. Those who were more proactive tended to be too pushy and obtuse.

He liked this compromise, of a woman who pushed only when she knew she could... and should. It kindled his curiosity and interest. He wanted to prod back, to see when she would push and when she would abstain.

So he teased her. Her blush was delightful. He expected the punch and avoided it with a burst of laughter, catching her hand before she could withdraw. Kissing her hand was the impulse of the moment. Her skin was impossibly soft for someone who had just spent weeks on the field. He suspected the use of medical techniques… and a lot of feminine products. In any case, he was enjoying the contact, so he didn't relinquish his hold until they arrived to her apartment.

Far from being calming, the walk made his anticipation grow. He couldn't stir his eyes away from Yoshino as she opened the door, shielding her from the wind without thinking, already consumed by the idea of kissing her and taking her to bed.

He waited for the green light, a pull on his clothes, and then immediately went for a kiss. He needed to satiate his curiosity about her and his thirst for touch, but he kept it contained. The best things had to be savored.

Bare-footed, they stepped into her bedroom, and he pulled her back against his chest. He wanted to share her warmth and taste the sweetness of her skin. Baring her shoulder, Shikaku pressed his lips to the tantalizing skin and hummed in pleasure, especially when she gently scratched his scalp.

He let her stumble toward the bed, following as he refused to loose the contact, which led to Yoshino putting one knee on the mattress and Shikaku bending over her back. For a moment, Yoshino was on all fours, then she lost her balance and sprawled on her side with Shikaku's arm barely stopping her from falling from the bed. Crouched over her, Shikaku grinned as she giggled.

Shoving him gently, she got him to sprawl at the center of the mattress so she could climb over his lap without risk of falling.

She pecked his lips as she undid his belt. Once she had removed it, he pulled her closer, until her hips were pressed against his abs, so they could kiss more deeply. She made a small noise of surprise at the intensity of his kiss, but he had relinquished his tight grip on his self-control and he would be damned if he didn't make the most of it now. Soon, she sighed softly and relaxed in his arms, pressed against him from head to toes with her arms around his shoulders.

This was surprisingly comfortable.

o

Waking up to the slightest change had always been part of Shikaku's sleeping habits, but after weeks on the field it was always worst. He wasn't surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night, knowing where and with who he was, but wondering what had startled him. Heavy respiration and a shivering body nearby was all the answer he needed. He shifted on his side and rested a hand on Yoshino's hip. When she didn't react brusquely, he moved closer and wrapped himself around her like a big spoon. A hand spread on her stomach, he caressed the soft curves gently with his thumb while he kissed the back of her neck.

She had let him know she had nightmares. She would tell him if she wanted to share more. Meanwhile, in his experience, focusing on something or someone else was the best way to push the demons away.

After a few seconds, Yoshino leaned back in his embrace, relaxed, and he closed his eyes in satisfaction.

Fortunately, falling asleep was as easy for him than waking up.

And he certainly didn't mind waking up in the morning with a pliant woman receptive to a few caresses. The noises she made as she pressed her face in the pillow and her buttocks against his morning wood were delightful. He chuckled and nibbled on the soft skin of her neck, managing to finally get her to grumble her first words of the day: "Stop teasing."

"As you wish."

She shivered and huffed something he probably wasn't supposed to hear: "Stupid sexy voice."

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked lightly, holding back his mirth and smugness.

Yoshino caught the hand caressing her breast and pinched the nerve between his thumb and forefinger. He grunted and pushed himself on his knees with his elbow, before lifting her by the hips to get her on her hands and knees. "Impatient, I see. Far from me the idea to disappoint you." He kissed her temple before whispering in her ear: "Do you think you can take me like this?"

She curved her back and interweaved their fingers in a silent answer and invitation.

Sage, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon if he could help it.

o

The next day, at seven in the evening, he was waiting by the sushi restaurant near the Naka river, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket. He watched Yoshino as she walked toward him, eyes on her skirt as she adjusted it around her hips. The red dress was a little more daring than what she had previously worn: it was baring her shoulders and knees, but it was still a classic cut and it fit her just as well.

Their eyes met when she finally looked up and he went to meet her halfway.

"Hi," she said, pushing her hair back with a soft smile.

"Hi," he replied as he leaned forward in a silent invitation. She tilted her head to accept a soft kiss. When he withdrew, Shikaku brushed her shoulder with the back of his fingers. "Nice dress."

"Thanks. I hate to be that kind of girl, though, but I forgot to take a coat because I was late, so can we get inside?"

Shikaku chuckled and nodded. He knew he would have to lend her his jacket by the end of the night, but if it allowed him to caress her soft skin at his leisure, he supposed there were much worse fates…

oOo

"Shikaku! What are you daydreaming about again?!"

Opening his eyes lazily, Shikaku glanced at his wife standing on the patio with her hands on her hips and a displeased frown. He rose from the grass and went to meet her, knowing that delaying the inevitable was fruitless. "You," he replied nonchalantly as he removed his sandals, "and our first dates." He climbed on the patio by her side and leaned forward to whisper in her ear (Shikamaru was nearby, somewhere): "Nights included."

She froze with her lips parted, interrupted before she could start her lecture. She didn't blush, not anymore, but her eyes widened a little and she leaned toward him unconsciously. After a few seconds, she pulled herself together, cleared her throat and straightened. "Well, do it _after_ dinner! I called you three times already!"

Only twice actually, but if he corrected her she would become angry rather than just displeased and he would miss his chance…

"Gladly," he replied as she turned around toward the dining room, "if you join me."

She glanced at him above her shoulder, eyes sparkling and a soft smile stretching her lips. "Behave and we'll see."

He did.

He helped Yoshino to do the dishes. Once he was certain Shikamaru had left for the bathroom, he stood behind her, his free hand wandering on her waist, and he nuzzled her temple. "Do you still have that red dress?"

She tilted her head to give him more access. "It doesn't fit me anymore since my pregnancy." She had that disgruntled tone she always used when she talked about this period of her life. It had been a rough time for her, physically and mentally ("You're damn lucky I love you, this is worst than the fucking war!" was the sentence Shikaku had heard the most during nine months).

"Well… it doesn't need to close… I just like to take it off you."

"That's silly." She shook her head, but she was smiling.

"Alright. I suppose you don't want me to use my commanding voice, then…"

She nearly blushed. It was endearing how her voice kink always embarrass her. And all was fair in love and war.

"Fine, I'll find the damn dress. It's probably at the back of the closet, somewhere."

"Smelling like lavender?" Shikaku kissed her cheek before withdrawing. "I'll put Shikamaru to bed and take a shower."

...

No matter what she said, she was still gorgeous in that red dress.


End file.
